That's how you release the tension
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Cordova just arrived at Firehouse 51. Gabby decided to not say anything to Matt, until he learns it unexpectedly. The tension between the couple is palpable, but they know how to appease it.


**A/N :** Hello everyone ! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I posted anything... My apologies, I'd like to have the time, inspiration and motivation to do more, but between work, the ills of the winter and holidays, I got a little overwhelmed. But, I'm here, back, with ideas in my head, so I hope you're ready!

We start today with a little one-shot I wrote last week, during my holidays, based on the promo for episode 6x17 and how Casey learned the little story between his wife and his new man, Cordova. As a great optimist when it comes to Dawsey, here is my little version. A little drama, but above all a lot of communication (I think they will eventually get there, we believe it!), and most of all love, always love.

Being on vacation last week, I just posted it on twitter with a version a little accelerated at the end, and so here it is in full at the request of my friend Giselle! ;)

I hope you enjoy, don't hesitate, as always, to leave me a little review.

Good reading!

Gaëlle

* * *

It was a night like any other ones at Molly's, the faithful clients followed one another, firefighters and policemen of the city end up around a glass to decompress, and some tourists ventured to discover the place. Gabby was behind the bar tonight, and between two orders or cocktails, she found her husband, sitting on the other side of the bar. They exchanged complicit and lovely glances, the looks have always been their very own little thing. They understood each other without a word, and that was how they decided to take the plunge and finally unite their destinies.

Matt was quietly drinking his beer, glancing at the game on the screens, or admiring his wife. He didn't get tired of it, he would never get tired of it. Her luscious lips, her big brown eyes, her unruly hair. He loved everything about her, and could never be tired of putting his eyes on her. Gabby continued to bustle behind the bar as the big wooden door of the bar opened and Jake Cordova appeared. They had a little story a few years back, when she was just starting out. They had worked together, then their complicity had gradually turned into a love story, more or less serious, which had ended badly. She had not talked to Matt about it at first, not to hide this episode from the past or for fear of his reaction, but simply because it was unimportant, it was an old history and it should not interfere in the life of the firehouse, or at least, in her personal life. She wanted to tell him about it, but Cordova had asked her to let him prove himself as a firefighter who was going to work under the orders of her Captain of husband, and she had neither approved nor disapproved, but had understood his position and his request.

"Hey Cordova, would you like a beer?"

"Captain! Gabby! Yes with pleasure."

"The bar is full!" Jake noticed.

"The price of fame!" Matt smiled, giving Gabby a small wink. She joined them and handed his beer to Cordova, while another firefighter accustomed to the place had just spotted and recognized him. "Jake Cordova! It's really you?" The man got up, beer in hand, and approached the bar. Cordova looked surprised to see him here. "I never saw you here before, I thought you did not want to come here because you used to date one of the owners ...". The bomb was thrown. Cordova stared at him. Gabby stopped her movements. And Matt, not needing more time to make the connection, shot a surprised, sad, but most of all an upset look at his wife. The decomposed face of Gabby left no doubt. He had heard right. He had understood correctly. The blow to the heart was real. He stared at Gabby without saying a word, he was obviously waiting for an explanation that did not seem to come. He put his beer on the bar, grabbed his jacket and without looking at his wife, he left the bar by this door so symbolic for them.

"Matt!" Gabby shot desperately, the scene looking a little too familiar to her. "Matt, please! Hold on!" She continued, drawing all eyes towards her. Cordova was visibly embarrassed and sorry for what had happened. She gave him a small nod before grabbing her coat under the bar and trying to catch up with the man she loves, the man of her life. She pushed the heavy door and in the dark night, saw Matt near his truck, ready to leave. "Matt!" She said one last time, tears in her eyes, but he did not turn around, he opened the door and got into the car without a glance, before starting off. Helpless, Gabby was standing in the cold and dark night, in the middle of the street, watching Matt run away, rather than the easy-to-understand explanation. Once again. Déjà vu.

* * *

In his pickup, Matt began to roll. He wanted to get away from all that, far from that lie, far from the disappointment he had felt when the man with the hung tongue spoke a little too much. It hurts, not the fact that she had an adventure with Cordova, although it does make him a little heartache, it's always hard to imagine the woman you love with someone else even if it was before you even met. No, no, what hurts him the most was the lie. The fact that Gabby hid it from him. The fact that she did not tell him the whole truth. The fact that she kept this secret. In a couple, we are supposed to tell each other everything, good things as bad. And they were married now. He knew that communication was not their strongest point, it had never been, but he liked to believe that they learned from their mistakes. Lost in thought, he finally looked away from the road and glanced in his rearview mirror. He glimpsed Gabby's silhouette in the distance, in the middle of the street, with the light of the lampposts as only illumination. She had stayed there, watching him leave, getting away from her... It hurts to see her like that. His heart was pinching. His eyes were clouding. He tried to find the reason. "What am I doing?" He grumbles, before slamming on his brakes. "What an idiot!" He moaned against him, he was angry at him for having overreacted. He would have made a better choice to wait to have a constructive discussion with his wife. He shook his head, despairing himself of reaching conclusions too hastily too quickly. Then, with one blow, he started the reverse and made the few meters that separated him from his wife. She did not move, she watched the scene, not wanting to be too hopeful. Once closer, Matt got out of his truck. He stood for a moment beside the door, he stared at her. She didn't move. He put his hands in his pockets, and slowly approached her. She still didn't move. She had a strong temper, he knew that, he was not going to be forgiven for his behavior in a snap. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"You should have let me explain. It was a long time ago..." Gabby simply replied, her voice shaking. "I know I should have told you, I wanted to do it at the end of his first shift but…"

"But what? Gabby! We are married, we must tell each other everything. No lie, no secrets..."

"He just asked me to give him some time to prove himself as a firefighter. He knew very well that once you would know the truth, it would not be the same..."

"And you preferred to listen to him rather than tell me the truth? Really?"

"Matt... Prefer him? Really?" She rolled her eyes against her will but the choice of words was not the most suitable. "I just thought it was a very old story and that it did not matter, at least not the importance you seem to give it. It never mattered, it was a very complicated story and it ended badly. So, no I did not prefer it to you. No, I did not listen to him more than you. I just look at the deadline, and your reaction tonight does not give me so much wrong."

"And how would you have liked for me to react? 'Oh, my wife and the new member of my truck had a story, great, drink a glass of champagne!' Gabby, you should have told me!"

"And I don't discuss it, Matt. I'm just saying that I was apprehensive of your reaction, and that I was right. And dare to tell me that you would have treated Cordova the same way after that? He is already cataloged at the firehouse, everyone treats him differently, he wants to prove himself, that's all. And we both know that once the truth came out, it would not have been possible for him! And shit, I was protecting myself too!"

"Protecting yourself? What do you mean?"

"Because seeing him again is not a pleasure for me either. It reminds me of a not very glorious part of my life, which I had buried in a corner of my head, and to which I no longer thought so much because I am happy to have married the man of my life. Because yes, my relationship with him didn't hold a candle to ours. Do you want to know how it ended? I caught him in bed with his high school girlfriend ! Wow, the super relationship that everyone wants! It took me weeks to realize it, I was a total idiot, I was the wronged woman. What a great memory!" She finally confessed, between laughter and tears, the situation seeming so absurd. "So yes, I should have told you. But for a lot of reasons I decided to omit this period of my life, a period that no longer matters today. I don't care about Cordova, I don't care about our past. But you cannot imagine how much. You are the only one that matters to me since I met you...". Matt was gaped, he didn't know what to say. Admittedly, he was disappointed with the way he had learned this story, but could he really blame her? There was prescription. He approached her gently, trying to read in her to know if he could take her in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." he said again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, to reduce the space between them. He crossed his hands in her lower back and hugged her. "I'm an idiot who exaggerates everything… ».

"And who fled, even before hearing the whole story..." she added, more dryly than she wanted.

"I know, I shouldn't have left…".

"Were you really going to leave me alone in the middle of the street?", for only answer, Matt shrugged, not knowing what to answer. He pulled a hand from her back to wipe away her tears.

"What a bad husband I'm..." he said, smiling, just to relax the atmosphere. And it worked, she gave him the smile she usually reserved for him. She finally withdrew her hands from her pockets, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Matt, I love you, I've been in love with you for years. It's you. It has always been you. I would not trade my life with you for nothing in the world, nothing, you hear me. It's just that... Well, sometimes, some unspoken words are preferable, you know. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to remember that period of my life, I didn't want to create more tension in the firehouse... That's all. I didn't do it in order to hide things from you. You're my husband, I love you, you're the one who matters the most to me, that's all you need to know. Certain periods of our lives need to be forgotten. we are creating our own history, our own chapter," she tells him before drawing him to her. She delicately approached her lips and kissed him, softly at first. Their kisses became more languid, the tension needing to be released. They kissed like two teenagers, in the shadows, in the middle of the street, as if they were alone in the world.

Matt broke the contact when the need for air was felt. "Do you think they'll notice if you don't go back inside?" He asked seductively.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Casey?" She replied.

"Mrs. Casey, I suggest that we reduce all this stress, all this tension, in the best way possible..." he kissed her again, before taking her in his arms and lifting her up in the air.

"I'm all yours," she smiled before kissing him passionately. They started to make out against the truck, before hearing whistles in the distance. They climbed into the truck, never breaking the contact. The entry into the cockpit was somewhat clumsy, the passion outweighing the comfort. The advantage of the truck was still having a long bench, and at that moment, they both blessed the fact that he never changed his vehicle. Matt pushed Gabby against the bench, making sure she didn't bump into anything. She straightened up on the driver's side window and pulled Matt towards her, grabbing him towards the collar of his jacket. "Wait, baby, we still have to close the door..." he said, smiling, breathless. He turned and slammed the door, before taking care to lock it.

"Is the captain scared..." Gabby teased, with a small smirk.

"We're never too careful!" he laughed before lying down on her. She spread her legs, he settled as comfortably as possible, passing one of his knees under her thigh, before attacking her neck of kisses more sensual and languorous than each other. Gabby had her hands on his back and neck, and was already moaning. Only he knew how to fire up her so quickly. He knew what to touch, he knew which places to kiss to make her lose her feet, and he intended to be forgiven tonight. He let go of his wife's neck as she took off his blue jacket. Their lips found their way back immediately, their tongues engaged in a duel and the air was getting hotter in the car despite the cold outside. The steam began to cover all the windows, their breaths were becoming shorter, but they found themselves. "Are we really going to do this, here, there, right now, now?" Gabby asked, realizing what they were about to do in the heat of the moment.

"Oh yes, my love, we must reduce this tension, we must release this stress, and I'm not sure to be able to wait for the house… Besides, it gives a little exciting side, right? " Matt devoured her eyes between two fiery kisses.

« Matt, we're not teenagers anymore... A married couple, doing that in the car, in a busy street, near a bar... Oh my god..." Gabby laughed, nervously, not really certain.

"Risky to be caught in action put hot pepper, my dear..." he reminded her, and she nodded in approval.

"I want you so much!" she finally confessed, horny, before passing her little hands under his shirt and feel the muscles she loved so much. She didn't leave his lips for one second, and even not to unbutton her husband's black shirt. Matt was quickly shirtless, facing his wife, totally dressed. "It's not fair, you're overly dressed!" he noticed, with a small smirk, before straightening up, and sitting down at the level of Gabby's waist, taking care not to crush her with all his weight. He put his knees on the bench, on each side of Gabby's legs, and grabbed her by the forearms to straighten her. She was now facing him, they were devouring each other's eyes. They wanted each other, they needed to rekindle the flame. Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him, this time more delicate, more passionately. Matt took advantage of that moment to push her coat off her shoulders, and to wrap it somewhere in the cockpit. Gabby pushed her lips away from her husband so he could pull off her sweater and discover her lingerie. It was a navy-blue bra, made of lace, that emphasized the chest he loved so much. He didn't waste time before starting to kiss softly on her cleavage and breasts, through the light fabric. Gabby leaned her head back in ecstasy, butterflies in her belly, the pleasure rising in her. In an experienced way, Matt unfastened the bra of his wife with one hand, continuing to caress her with the other. Their two cold skins touched each other, and sparks. Gabby stroked Matt's chest, then his abs, before reaching his belly and his waist. Without ever stopping to kiss him, her quick little hands unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper before sneaking into his boxers. As for Matt, he took care of his wife's breasts. He caressed them, massaged them, kissed them. He played with her nipples, sucked, pinched them, which only increased the desire of his wife who caressed his already hard member. They both moaned, the pleasure escalated quickly. Gabby tried to lower Matt's jeans further, but the tight space made it difficult. No matter, she wanted him, and she didn't want to stop there. Paying attention, she helped him to reposition himself and pushed him toward the passenger door, against which his back, now hot, crashed, leaving a mark on the misted window. She stretched out his legs as much as she could, and dropped all of his jeans and boxers up to his calves, leaving him totally naked in front of her, and a little vulnerable, a passer-by who could surprise them at any moment. She lay down between his legs, she could feel his hardness against her breasts, and she was really turned on. Without thinking any longer, she took him in her mouth, licking and moved her mouth up and down. Matt was in seventh heaven in a second, he moaned with pleasure, he didn't know what to say, except shouting the name of his wife. A wave of pleasure invaded him quickly when Gabby's hands joined the game. He couldn't think clearly anymore, "Oh, Gabby! Baby! ». Proud of her, she raised her head, and looked at him, eyes closed, mouth open, his breath was jerky. She went up his body, taking care to drop a kiss on his hard member, then on his belly, his chest, his chin and finally his lips. He gripped her at the waist, to feel her as close as possible to him, and to form only one. She held her balance by putting her hand on the window of the door. Matt pulled her into a languorous kiss, and with pleasure, Gabby's hand left a trace in turn. Her hands grabbed Matt's cheeks, her breasts caressed his muscular torso, and she could feel his hard member against her crotch.

"I need you," Matt said between two kisses. Without being asked, Gabby unbuttoned her pants in turn, revealing a shorty matching her bra. Hands on her hips, Matt helped her push the jeans as far as possible from her crotch. By force of contortion, she managed to get it down below her knees, which left her enough maneuver to do what she had to do. Matt gently stroked her shorty with the tips of his fingers, before pushing it to join her pants a little lower. Taking support on Matt's chest, Gabby lifted herself as much as she could to slide the clothes around her ankles. She was almost ashamed of the image they had to send back if someone saw them, but it was too good to care. Matt positioned his hands on Gabby's waist to help him straightening. The thighs spread on each side of Matt's legs, hands around his neck, her chest against his torso, she sat on his lap, and made movements back and forth to raise a little more pleasure. He held her in his lap, she was straddling him. The excitement was already at its maximum, the desire was felt in no time. She made a few strokes before positioning his hard member at the entrance to her core, and Matt pushed himself inside of her instantly. With his lips claiming hers, his hands on the bare back, Gabby was seeing stars. She clung to him, she claimed his lips hers in a fiery kiss. A scream of pleasure was building in the back of her throat, "Gosh, you've no idea what you're doing to me," she said, out of breath. The air was filled with moans and gasps as her body tightened around him. "God, Matt! Please, faster! Deeper!" she screamed, almost begging him, desperate for that release they both needed. Her nails were digging into his back when she finally came, "Matt! Oh my god, babe, this is so good!". Matt followed instantly but never stopped his movements, wanting to give her everything that he had. "I love you," he moaned as he continued to thrust inside of her. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she had just gone back down, a new orgasm was invading her. "Matt! Oh my god! This is fan-tas-tic!" she screamed very loudly in his ear, holding him tightly. Matt's body started to give out and slowly he stopped his movements as she came down from her high. He stays inside of her, their breathes matching, their eyes full of lust. Her mouth was wide open, she had almost bitten his shoulder when her multiple orgasm had invaded her.

"That was…" she said, trying to catch her breath. She pulled away from his shoulder, needing to look at him. "Amazing, simply amazing!" she smiled at him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Matt slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against her. "Now, that's how you make up and release all the tension, babe," he smirked.

"It was narrow but it was worth it," she added, laughing.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, never getting tired of kissing, before they decided to continue their little activities in the comfort of their home. The night was beautiful. The night was sexy. Stress and tension were released. Sparks created the future. Their future.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here, I hope you liked it (and especially to you, Giselle!)! I count on your reviews! See you soon. Love, G.


End file.
